Transformers Fanfic
by Tally Winchester
Summary: When OC Sidetrack wakes up, she thinks Optimus Prime tried to have her deactivated. She is discovered by Barricade, and taken under the Decepticons' wings with lust to kill the Autobot leader. Now known as Bloodwasp, all she wants is Prime; dead.
1. Chapter 1

_Transformers Fanfiction, Chapter 1._

_OCs: Bloodwasp/Sidetrack, Red Baron, Black Widow, Night Slider_

_Enjoi~_

_"Barricade," _Megatron's mechanical voiced echoed through the hollow room. _"Bring me your apprentice. You are to infiltrate the Autobots' base and eliminate any remaining enemy forces," _He shifted slightly in his throne, but enough to seem menacing. _"Be sure none survive." _ Barricade looked up from his kneel.

"It will be done, my Lord." Barricade answered, and Megatron smiled evilly. Barricade stood and took a final bow to his master. He turned and collapsed on himself, the tires of the Mustang Saleen form he now portrayed screeching across the metal ground.

Bloodwasp stood still, her eyes closed. Well aware of her surroundings, the only sounds that existed in this part of Cybertron were the quiet hum of her glowing Energon Staff and the movement of her gears, with the rare but occasional wind. The sand shifted behind her, and in an instant, the glowing Staff swung around the graceful yet deadly body of its wielder and into the squealing form of a small insect-like creature that had mistakenly wandered into Bloodwasp's training ground. Her heavy metal feet stood inches from the insect as she looked upon it. As she retrieved her Staff, the distant sound of an engine and revving gears grew nearer. Bloodwasp turned her head, just enough to see Barricade come to a dusty halt behind. The Mustang's door released, and Frenzy leaped out impatiently, running to Bloodwasp and tugging lightly on her hands, all the while making clicking and growling noises that only Barricade could translate.

"Master Barricade." She turned to a slight bow.

"Lord Megatron has given us a mission," He spoke with authority, as was the norm for a master to his apprentice. "I wouldn't keep him waiting." With a stern nod, Bloodwasp jumped backwards and into a handspring, folding from her feet up into a blood-red and black Mustang Saleen, very similar to her master. She skidded out beside Barricade, and kept a steady, fast speed down the sandy road.

"Lord Megatron has given us orders to infiltrate Autobot HQ," His gears shifted. "Any remaining forces are to be eliminated immediately."

Bloodwasp slowed her speed and let out a quiet, worried gasp. _Bumblebee! And Jazz! _She thought to herself. Her mind wandered.

"Um, Master?" She sped up slightly to catch up to Barricade. "Wouldn't it be better if we captured them? Alive, I mean? Then we can-"

"Are you defying Lord Megatron, Bloodwasp?" Barricade's voice snapped, causing Bloodwasp to swerve for a split second.

"No, Master! I just-"

Again, Barricade interrupted, his voice booming in chastisement.

"Just what, Bloodwasp? The Autobots are our enemy! How many times must I remind you how they betrayed you? How Optimus Prime left you to _rust_?"

"Yes, Master…" Bloodwasp answered.

Optimus Prime. How the name fell violently off her tongue. How she longed for the blood of the Autobot leader upon her hands. How she despised the memory of him. The memory of his voice, and the last words she heard from him: "There's nothing we can do for her now." She became enraged at the very thought of it. Optimus Prime gave up on her. Optimus Prime left her for dead. Optimus Prime would've had her deactivated. Optimus… Optimus… How the name tasted like stagnant oil on her teeth. And yet, Bumblebee and Jazz never gave up on her. She remembered them crying her name: "Sidetrack! Sidetrack!" And oh, how the sound of her former name forced tears to her eyes.

The rhythm of helicopter blades snapped her out of her flashback. The huge Black Hawk helicopter hovered overhead for a moment before transforming into the menacing Decepticon that stood before them.

"Blackout. Status report." Barricade stood from his Saleen form to almost match Blackout's towering height. Bloodwasp followed suit.

"The Autobots have escaped Cybertron," Blackout seemed extremely furious. "It seems they're headed to Earth."

"What?" Barricade snapped. "Have you informed Lord Megatron?"

"No," Blackout replied, still annoyed but struggling to hold himself together. "I was about to inform Starscream."

Barricade only let out an almost inaudible, under-his-breath growl and transformed again, speeding off behind them. Bloodwasp turned to Blackout and bowed, breathing a quick "master" before taking off in pursuit of Barricade.

Barricade was nowhere to be seen. Yet Bloodwasp drove on, in hopes she would find him. Before long, the ear-splitting echo of an F-22 Raptor jet blew across the sky. Bloodwasp screeched to a halt and transformed, wincing as Starscream came into view. At first the jet flew by at supersonic speed, but it came to an almost halt only a few hundred yards away. The jet transformed, and Starscream hovered very quickly over to where Bloodwasp stood. She bowed.

"Master Starscrea-"

She was again cut off, Starscream's voice raspy and mechanical as always.

"Quiet, you! Barricade is searching for you. Don't you know better than to wander off by now, you foolish little girl?" Bloodwasp flinched. She seemed to forget how much she disliked Starscream.

"Yes, Master. My apologies." She continued to bow.

"Your apologies, ha! Just go to Barricade, he's waiting for you, as is Lord Megatron, and you'd best not keep _him_ waiting." As quickly as he appeared, Starscream was gone in an explosion of sound.

Megatron's lair was ripe with the scent of metal and molten Energon. Standing before the Decepticon leader, Bloodwasp knelt down as she was taught and addressed him.

"My Lord."

"_Ah, Barricade's apprentice," _He purred. _"Where is your Master, girl?" _

"He did not report to you?" She inquired, her voice fading. She still forgot how difficult it was to remember all the rules of being a Decepticon, one of which being to never question Megatron. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"_I sent Barricade to fetch you and eliminate the Autobots,"_ His cold, metal claws scraped against his throne. _"Where is he?"_

"My Lord, the Autobots have escaped to Earth." Bloodwasp looked down, aware of what anger was about to come.

"_What?" _Megatron boomed, even more furious than Bloodwasp had expected. At the sound of the fury, Starscream flew in, landing beside Megatron with the question as to why he was upset. Megatron, now standing from his throne, grabbed Starscream by the throat and held him up with no difficulty. His voice in a growl now, he looked back to Bloodwasp, Starscream still struggling and choking beneath his fingers.

"_Go with the others to Earth. Kill the Autobots. And, little girl, do not betray me," _He looked to the struggling Starscream. _"And you, worthless worm,"- _he paused to grip the throat harder-_"will go with them. And so help you if you fail, Starscream…"_

Choking, Starscream managed a hoarse, "Yes, my Lord" before being released and flying out of the throne room. Bloodwasp bowed and folded on herself, skidding out into the darkness of a gloomy Cybertron.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Fanfiction Chapter 2.

Enjoi~

Earth was quiet. Parked on a hill, her engine revving, Bloodwasp dreamed again.

She stood on a hill similar to this one, beside Bumblebee and Jazz.

"Yo, Tracks," The old nickname that Jazz used caught her attention. "I think I might like it here. You?" He put a hand on his hip and looked out at the sun, setting over a small suburban town. Sidetrack giggled, putting her arms around her Autobot friends.

"Maybe," She answered. "We'll see."

Bloodwasp looked out over the fields of the green planet and to the shadow of a city beyond. She was a Decepticon now, and forced herself to start thinking like one. She imagined Optimus Prime's face as he pleaded and begged her not to kill him. Her engine purred at the image, and she drove slowly down the hill, towards the city. If the Autobots were here, they'd soon find out that the Decepticons were too.

The sun had just begun to rise, casting a shadow over almost everything in the city before Bloodwasp and Barricade. Bloodwasp glanced slyly at her master, his face stern and seemingly deep in thought. He caught her eye and said, "We are ready." With a step, Barricade started forward and into the city. Bloodwasp became aware of the plan as humans started to scream at the sight of them. Barricade looked back at her and stared for a moment. His arm then transformed into a huge wheel of blades, which he proceeded to swing into a small building before looking at Bloodwasp again. Without saying a word, Barricade had made his apprentice fully aware of his intention. Bloodwasp followed the silent order and unsheathed her Energon Staff, piercing it through a vehicle parked on the road, tossing it off the end of the Staff and into a tall building. For added effect, she called, "Come out, come out, Autobots!" and continued to wreak havoc as her master had ordered.

The destruction spree was cut short by the sound of a quiet, yet enthusiastic motor. Looking back, Bloodwasp's eyes followed the road in the direction from which the noise was coming, and she took an unseen step back as the all too familiar silver Pontiac Solstice skidded around the corner. _Of course, _she thought to herself, emitting a sigh and gripping her Staff. _Jazz would be the first one here; he's the spunky one… _Jazz continued at a blinding speed, not stopping for a second as he slammed into Barricade from behind. Jazz transformed then and leaped onto Barricade, pinning him to the ground. Punching, choking and cursing, Jazz clearly paid no interest to Bloodwasp, who merely stood in awe at the sight of him. Another motor was heard in the distance then, and Bloodwasp gritted her teeth, folding on herself and speeding off past Jazz and Barricade.

Bloodwasp's speed was nearly maxed when she heard the other engine and the stressing tires following her. The moment she was sure that the other car was close, she halted her tires and spun a full 180 degrees, coming to a stop on the side, parallel to the road next to her. The sight of the yellow and black Chevy Camaro cooled her. The Camaro sped past her and came to a sudden halt a few yards ahead. It then geared into reverse and pulled beside Bloodwasp. They both sat for a moment in silence, with only their humming engines to be heard.

"Uh, pull over!" The Camaro said, clearly confused.

"I am pulled over, you idiot!" Bloodwasp replied, trying her hardest to sound like Sidetrack. Bumblebee transformed and stood up, staring down at Bloodwasp's car form.

"Huh," He half-chuckled. "You sounded kinda like an old friend of mine, you dumb Decepticon." He knocked on Bloodwasp's roof, his metal fingers and the metal of the Mustang making a "clang clang" noise. Bloodwasp stood from her vehicle form as well, standing just shorter than Bumblebee. She didn't say a word, but just nuzzled her nose under Bumblebee's chin, hoping to herself that he'd remember the feeling of what she used to be, as an Autobot.

"Uh… um," He hesitated, but locked eyes with Bloodwasp as she stepped back. "…Tracks?" He squinted.

"It's me, Bee." She smiled, and let out a little giggle, like she used to as Sidetrack.

"Tracks!" Bumblebee beamed with recognition and swept Bloodwasp into his arms, swinging her around in a circle once and setting her back down. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Well, I go by the name Bloodwasp now, but yeah. It's me." She almost regretted informing Bumblebee of her Decepticon name, seeing the split second of sorrow on his face, but disregarded it when he held her and spun her around again.

"Oh, Tracks! It's you! Oh, wait until Jazz and Ironhide and Optimus-" Bumblebee was cut short by Bloodwasp's hand over his mouth.

"Optimus can't know," She gave Bumblebee a stern glare. "No one can know. Just you and Jazz, that's it." She lowered her hand and beheld the look on Bumblebee's face: a mix of confusion, sorrow, worry and realization all melting to emotion in his eyes.

"You can't be one of them, Tracks. You just can't," He looked down at the arm plates that Bloodwasp wore. They were burned with the Decepticons' insignia. He stared for a second, then repeated, "You just can't."

"Bee," She put a hand on his shoulder. But before she could continue, the quiet roar of Jazz's engine came into range.

"Oh, jeez," Bumblebee sighed, taking a step towards the direction in which Jazz was coming. "Jazz! Jazz, wait!" He held a hand up as he stepped quickly. Jazz transformed before him and held a burning cannon in Bloodwasp's direction, but she stood her ground and stared. Forcing the longing and apology to show in her eyes, she locked her gaze with Jazz's. Though Jazz's eyes were squinted in anger and lust to kill, she still stared.

"Jazz," Bumblebee pleaded, holding Jazz's cannon away from Bloodwasp. "Listen to me, she's not a Decepticon."

"Bee, what're you, crazy? It's got a Decepticon mark right on it! Shoot it!" He struggled to get a shot at Bloodwasp, but was held strong.

"Jazz, you gotta trust me, man! Give her a chance!"

"A chance to kill us? Yeah right!" Jazz's voice was full of thirst for Decepticon blood.

"Just _trust me!_" Bumblebee almost screamed at Jazz, pushing him back far enough to see him. Jazz looked away from Bloodwasp and to Bumblebee. "If she was gonna kill us, she would've by now!" Jazz looked back to Bloodwasp, then back to Bumblebee a couple times before settling back on Bloodwasp.

"Jazz, come on," Bumblebee pleaded one more time, carefully leading Jazz towards Bloodwasp. "Trust me." Jazz stood on his guard, shuttering a bit as he stared at Bloodwasp. Her eyes soft and caring, she held a hand out, saying Jazz's name in almost a whisper. His face relaxed, and he stared. His eyes met hers and he became overwhelmed with recognition, as Bumblebee had a few minutes before.

"Tracks…?" He mouthed. His eyes wandered a bit but always managed to rest on her eyes. He spoke her name several times before she decided to giggle.

"Holy..! It is you, isn't it? Damn, girl! Where the hell you been?" He beamed, embracing her. She couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Oh, my Jazzy!" She laughed and returned his embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I… I really thought you were a Decepticon," He looked into her eyes again. "Aw, man, we really missed you." Not taking any time to ask who "we" entailed, Bloodwasp warned Jazz as she did Bumblebee.

"No one else can know I'm alive, especially not Optimus. Okay?" Her eyes were stern again. Though he was clearly confused, he agreed. "Now come on," She transformed and started slowly ahead. "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Fanfiction Chapter 3.

Enjoi~

Bloodwasp listened to the sound of Bumblebee and Jazz's engines in front of her. She knew that they couldn't keep this a secret forever and eventually Optimus would find out. Eventually, he'd try to talk to her. She wasn't sure how she planned to get him alone, without the others. How she could get him in a corner, trapped, without weapons, begging for mercy. How would she plan to finish him, slowly, or quick and painless? How did he plan to deactivate her all those years ago? Bumblebee and Jazz screeched to a sudden halt in front of her. She continued for a brief second ahead, until she came to her senses and stopped as well.

"What is it?" She asked, converting into her cyborg form again.

"Optimus is in trouble," Jazz sounded panicked.

"Call them off, Tracks! They're killing him!" Bumblebee dashed ahead as fast as his wheels would turn, sounding extremely worried. Jazz followed soon after. Bloodwasp hesitated, but advanced ahead, catching up quickly.

As they drove on, the sounds of cannonshots and turrets grew increasingly louder. Dusk had fallen over Earth, and the flashes of the shots mirrored the echoes of the explosions just beyond the hill they were ascending. A few yards ahead, at the top of the hill, Bumblebee and Jazz transformed at almost the same time, and Bloodwasp followed soon after. The sky was almost dark now, but the horrifying sight of the Decepticons' and Autobots' fight was clearly visible. Bloodwasp could see two of her comrades, Blackout and Bonecrusher, sparking on the ground in separate places on the field. Toward the back she could see Ratchet kneeling next to a shaded figure. The glow of his hand showed he was trying to heal someone.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled again, running a couple steps down the hill, and then jumping into his Camaro form, accelerating to where Ratchet was. Jazz looked back at Bloodwasp, and the look on his face made her shudder. His face glared, almost as if to say, "How could you?"

He followed quickly after Bumblebee.

Bloodwasp looked to the ground. She closed her eyes and listened closely. She heard Barricade's voice, Starscream, who she'd seen moments earlier, Black Widow, and Night Slider, on the Decepticons' side. No Megatron, but no doubt he'd be here soon. On the Autobots' side, she knew Ratchet and Optimus where at the back of the field, with Bumblebee and Jazz, she heard Ironhide, Red Baron, and a few voices she wasn't familiar with. She looked up, and focused on Barricade's voice, running to him. He was only a few meters away from where Ratchet and the others were, so Bloodwasp had a fairly good look before getting Barricade's attention. Optimus looked like he was in pretty bad shape. She stopped, feeling a slight stab of sympathy toward him. She continued the next few steps to get Barricade's attention, but the words that came from her mouth weren't what she'd planned.

"Master, you have to call everyone off," Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Barricade stopped shooting.

"What?" He hissed, realizing the compassion in his apprentice's voice.

"Um, I mean…" She stepped back. She fell to the ground under the crushing force of Barricade's foot, and found herself staring into the glowing barrel of his gun.

"What did I tell you would happen the second"- Barricade put pressure on Bloodwasp's chest in between words –"you showed any feelings for those pathetic"- he stomped on her chest again- "Autobots? Answer me, you scrap!"

"You'd kill me," She gasped, a stream of brake fluid flowing from her mouth like blood.

"And why is that?" He stomped on her again.

"They're the enemy," She put a tight grip on Barricade's foot, trying to keep him from stepping on her any more.

"Why are they the enemy?" He lifted his foot to stomp on her again, but a bullet of blue energy forced him away. Bloodwasp looked in the direction from which the bullet came, only to see Optimus's gun protruded from his wrist, red from being fired. She felt something then, but she wasn't sure whether it was gratitude or confusion, perhaps both.

Bloodwasp pulled herself to her feet, and found she was instinctively walking toward Optimus Prime and the others. She stopped next to Optimus, who was lying on the ground.

She asked, simply, "Why?"

"I never leave a fellow Autobot under the foot of a Decepticon," Optimus seemed to smile for a brief second. "Don't even think about asking me how I knew, because I always knew, Sidetrack," Bloodwasp felt like Sidetrack again. She didn't understand why, but she knelt next to Optimus and embraced him, leaving two final words before watching his glowing blue eyes fade to darkness:

"I'm sorry…"

She stood in unison with Bumblebee, tearing the protectors from her arms that held the imprinted Decepticon symbol on them. She took her Energon Staff from its holster and held it in her right hand, while her left hand folded into a Plasma Gun. She screamed with anger, to drown out the agony, while shooting and slicing through every Decepticon she set her eyes on. Even if she didn't know Optimus's killer, she'd take them all down. All of the Decepticons that she called her Masters the morning before.

As the last of the Decepticons fell before Bloodwasp and Bumblebee's swords, she came to a final conclusion:

She'd never truly wanted revenge against Optimus Prime.

She wanted revenge on anyone that hurt him and her fellow Autobots.

She wanted to know the truth.

And Megatron had it, in the final Allspark shard he possessed.

Megatron was the one she wanted to see fall to his knees before her.

And if it meant killing him to revive Optimus Prime, then that was a risk she was willing to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Fanfiction Chapter 4.

Enjoi~

Optimus Prime was dead. This was the hard truth that Bloodwasp tried to understand. An even harder truth was why she was so upset about it. For years, her only goal was to have her revenge on the one that tried to deactivate her, and that was Optimus. Yet here she was, kneeling on the ground beside his lifeless shell of a body, holding him like he was the only thing that mattered in her life. The others were gone. Bumblebee and Jazz were nowhere, and the only ones left were Ironhide and Ratchet, who were on the opposing side of the wasted field. A few of her Decepticon comrades escaped, but the darkness hid their identities. Bloodwasp carefully laid Optimus's head down in the grass. She shook the remaining sorrow from her face and picked up her wrist protectors, reconnecting them to her arms. She stood quietly, peeking over her shoulder at Ironhide and Ratchet who were still on the opposing side of the field. She sneaked a few feet to a couple of fallen trees and hid behind them, waiting patiently for Ironhide and Ratchet to return to Optimus's lifeless body. Ironhide spoke first.

"It's unbelievable. Punk ass Decepticons!" He punched a nearby tree, sending it toppling to the ground before him.

"There was nothing we could've done, Ironhide," Ratchet's sympathetic voice didn't calm Ironhide any. Another tree fell under Ironhide's heavy foot. "Our only hope now is to capture a Decepticon and get any information on that Allspark shard as we can. It's the only way to maybe bring him back."

Bloodwasp shifted.

"Wait," Ironhide snapped. "You hear that?"

Bloodwasp froze.

"I heard it." Ratchet's gun whirred.

The trees concealing Bloodwasp were ripped from behind her then, and she found herself staring down a glowing blue cannon barrel.

"Well whaddya know," Ironhide chuckled. "A Decepticon! What shall I do with him, Ratchet?" Ironhide's massive hand wrapped effortlessly around Bloodwasp's neck.

"Let me go!" Bloodwasp gasped.

"It's a girl," Ratchet's voice sparked with interest. "Take her with us. Lennox and N.E.S.T. will be here any second to pick Optimus's body up and bring him back to base so I can examine him."

Bloodwasp struggled.

"Lemme go, Sparky!" She coughed.

Ironhide's grip loosened, and Bloodwasp fell to the ground.

"What did you call me?" His face was blank. Bloodwasp stared. "What did you say?" He lifted Bloodwasp off the ground, a hand on each shoulder, staring into her glowing blue eyes.

She hesitated.

"Sparky." She repeated.

"Where did you hear that name?" Ironhide's voice was soft, almost sad. Bloodwasp never realized how much Sidetrack meant to Ironhide. She blinked. Ironhide's arms were wrapped gently around her. "Where did you hear that name..?" His sentence trailed off into a whisper.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet called. Ironhide's arms dropped. He stepped back a single step, his head hung low. He looked up at Bloodwasp a last time and turned, jogging to Ratchet. Military choppers closed in, and the only thing Bloodwasp could think to do was to run and hide.

Run and find Megatron.

Her hand curled into a fist, and the metal of her fingers grinded against the metal of her palms. She turned and transformed, speeding off into the city.

Her motor revved with fury and agony.

Optimus Prime was dead.

The thought once again burned deep in her spark, and Megatron's maniacal laugh echoed in her mind, as did the image of his face. His red eyes smoldered with satisfaction in her vision, and she could see Optimus's eyes just before the blackness flooded them.

"_I always knew, Sidetrack._"

His final words echoed in her mind, soothing the thought of Megatron's cackling.

The military choppers flew overhead, and Bloodwasp could see that one of them was towing Optimus beneath it. Her gears shifted, and she followed the choppers to the N.E.S.T. headquarters.

She transformed behind the immense building, and stood with her back pressed against the concrete wall. Ironhide and Ratchet drove out of the first chopper and transformed, waiting for Optimus to be dropped off.

"Sparky!" Bloodwasp called in a loud whisper. Ironhide looked back. He looked to Ratchet, who thankfully didn't hear her.

"I'll be back in a second," Ironhide lied. "I'll warn the others of the bad news." Ratchet nodded.

Ironhide folded quickly into his truck form and sped behind the building, standing in his robot form again.

"What're you doing here?" He whispered, loudly enough to be heard over the chopper blades.

"I wanted to see you," She lied. "And I want to help bring Prime back."

"You?" He sounded shocked. "Aren't you a Decepticon? What's with you?"

"I haven't changed much on the inside, Sparky," She put her hands on her hips like she used to as an Autobot.

"Well, even so, how can _you_ help bring Optimus back? The only way Ratchet says we can bring him back is-"

Bloodwasp interrupted him.

"The Matrix of Leadership," She lowered her hands from her waist to her Energon Staff. "And I know who has it."

Ironhide's soft eyes turned serious. His shoulders tensed.

"Shouldn't the others know about this?" His feet shifted.

"If they knew, I wouldn't be a secret anymore. I need to stay hidden if we don't want Megatron to be aware."

"That's who has the Matrix?" Ironhide asked, angrily.

"No, his master does. The Fallen. I guess he was one of the original Primes, but he can't figure out why it won't work. He's trying to raise an army, but the Matrix won't react. It's like it's dead, or something, it won't do anything. It reacts differently in the hands of an Autobot, though. I held it once, and it glowed a pretty shade of blue. I felt well, like it cleansed me of everything in me that was bad." She glanced up at Ironhide, who stood staring at the ground, deep in thought. His eyes met hers.

"We have to get that Matrix," He snapped. "It's the thin line that Optimus has to cross to come back to us."

Bloodwasp hesitated, knowing that this decision to help the Autobots would change her life forever, and she couldn't turn back now. She nodded.

This was what she wanted.

She wanted Optimus back.

"Ironhide!" A voice called from beyond the concrete wall. Bloodwasp recognized the voice as Bumblebee's, and pressed her back against the wall.

"Sparky, don't let him know I'm here!" She whispered.

Bumblebee peeked his head around the corner.

"There you are! Ratchet wants you; he says it's important. Oh, hey Tracks!" He waved and walked away.

"Yeah, 'cause he's totally going to kill you," Ironhide joked. "I'll go see what Ratchet wants. Try to get more leads on that Matrix, alright?" He hugged Bloodwasp and transformed, skidding around the concrete wall and into the huge military facility.

"Oh, I will." Bloodwasp replied to herself, imagining Megatron's pleading face as she forced the location of the Matrix out of him.

She was daydreaming again.

"Talk, you scrap heap! Or I'll fry your thick metal skull." Her ion cannon glowed blue in front of Megatron's face. Her left foot was pressed against his chest, and her right hand gripped her Energon Staff.

"_You won't get it,_" Megatron growled. "_My Master is in possession of the Matrix of Leadership, and he is more powerful even than I._" His head leaned back as Bloodwasp's cannon pressed closer to his head.

"Yet here you lay, victim to _my_ power, Lord Megatron." The sarcasm in his name was the last thing that was said before she fired her cannon.

She came back to reality then, with a fully satisfied look across her face. She folded to her Mustang Saleen form and skidded off in the direction she was facing.

A light green car suddenly pulled out in front of her, and she slammed headfirst into it. It flipped on its side and transformed, its robot form now on its back and flailing about.

"Agh!" He screamed, rolling onto his stomach. "Watch where you're driving, you crazy bitch!" His speaking was very primitive, and he talked with a lisp.

"Skids!" Another primitive voice called from behind the concrete wall. "What's goin' on?"

"She slammed me, that's what! My paint's all scratched now! Aw, what the hell!"

"I'm so sorry," Bloodwasp transformed and advanced to Skids. "I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Skids and the other Autobot standing beside him stared.

"Damn," The orange Autobot gawked. "Bumblebee was right, you are _fine_." He put emphasis on the word.

"Back off, fool, she hit on me first." Skids snapped.

"No, she _hit_ you. Not hit _on_ you." The other one argued.

"Shut up, Mudflap, you've never got a girl in your life, you so ugly."

"We're twins, you stupid head!" The orange one, Mudflap, took a step forward towards his brother.

"You wanna go?" Skids gestured for Mudflap to hit him.

So he did.

Skids fell back, and Mudflap said, "How's that? You want some more?"

"Guys, guys…" Bloodwasp held her hands out and grabbed each of the brothers' arms. "Come on, break it up…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Skids crossed his arms.

"Whatever…" Mudflap repeated. Bloodwasp smiled and let the brothers back down on the ground.

"That's better," She giggled. "I'm Bloodwasp. Nice to meet you guys." She held out her hands, and each brother shook one.

"I'm Skids, this is my brother-" Mudflap punched Skids in the face again.

"I want to introduce myself, fool!" He shook his fist at his brother.

"Hey! That was really uncalled for!" Bloodwasp scolded.

"I'm Mudflap," He took her hand again and shook it violently. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Tracks!" Bloodwasp heard Jazz's familiar voice call from behind her. "What's up, girl? You met the twins, I see." He put a hand on his hip and shook his head at the brothers.

"Yeah, quite a pair," She giggled, also shaking her head. "What's up?" She looked at him.

"Ironhide wanted me to try and slow you up so he can come with you on that trip you're taking, or whatever," He shrugged. "If you guys can bring Optimus back, I'll do anything you need to help."

He crossed his arms.

"Thanks, Jazzy," Bloodwasp nodded. "You and Ratchet can stay here and try to locate Megatron's whereabouts. Try and maintain radio contact with Ironhide and me, we'll be on full alert."

Jazz nodded and transformed, skidding off with the brothers trailing close behind. They passed Ironhide as he drove toward Bloodwasp.

"Hey," He said, after transforming. "You all set to go? I'm glad Jazz caught you in time."

"Let's roll," She gripped her hand into a fist. "Let's get Optimus back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Fanfiction Chapter 5.

Enjoi~

Bloodwasp was dreaming again. Her engine was but a light purr compared to Ironhide's, which roared beside her, just like when she was Sidetrack.

"Hey," Ironhide nudged Sidetrack's arm as they stood on a hill, looking out to the setting sun. "You're a little distant lately. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sidetrack giggled. "You're just so tall, Sparky!" She stood on her toes. Ironhide smiled.

Ironhide's shifting gears awoke her from her daydream.

"Sparky," She said, shyly. "Are you disappointed with me?"

"What do you mean?" He slowed down to almost a complete stop. Bloodwasp did the same. Seconds later, they were standing as machines, staring deep into one another's eyes.

"The fact that I'm a Decepticon now," Bloodwasp looked down at Ironhide's feet. "I mean, for the _reason_ that I'm a Decepticon."

"Optimus never tried to deactivate you, Tracks. He cared about you almost more than all the rest of us put together. You were his favorite comrade, and he was a nervous wreck when you left."

Bloodwasp sighed. Guilt was a new feeling for her.

"But that's old news now, right? You're an Autobot again. Here we are, together, chasing after Megatron to bring Optimus back to life. You're madly in love with Bumblebee and Jazz, and don't try to tell me otherwise, _and_ you're not trying to destroy anything. That sounds pretty damn Autobot to me." Bloodwasp rested her hand on Ironhide's, which was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sparky. Now c'mon, let's go get that Matrix and bring Optimus back!"

"And I'm not disappointed in you, Tracks. I'm actually proud of you. You learned a real lesson in that forest. You learned how much you can really care for someone, even if you don't know it."

Ironhide's eyes sparkled as they gazed at Bloodwasp. She smiled.

"Jazz!" Ratchet called. "Come look at this."

Jazz transformed and walked over to Ratchet's area. The computer screen showed a blinking Decepticon symbol.

"What is it?" Jazz leaned over to get a better look at the screen.

"That's Megatron. I've locked onto his signal." Ratchet stood proudly.

"Excellent! Lemme re-wire it to Ironhide and Tracks. I think they're right near there."

Bloodwasp's tires spun across the pavement. Ironhide's engine growled as he tried to keep up.

"Ironhide," Jazz's voice echoed over Ironhide's radio. "We got Megatron's location. I'm sending it to you guys."

"Great," Ironhide responded. "He must be close. I smell him."

Bloodwasp giggled.

"You're weird," She transformed beside Ironhide. "Now where is he?"

"According to the signal, about 3 clicks west from here," He pointed. Bloodwasp looked over her shoulder. "Closing fast." Ironhide's voice suddenly sounded a little panicked. He planted his feet. Bloodwasp did the same.

The massive Cybertronian Tank leaped over a hill behind them, forcing them to duck down to avoid being hit. Ironhide stood back up quickly and grabbed the back of the tank, swinging it around and tossing it behind him in the direction in which it came. Megatron unfolded and stood taller than both Ironhide and Bloodwasp.

"_You,_" He growled at Bloodwasp. "_Barricade told me you were a traitor. I forced myself not to believe him, yet here you are. You worthless maggot_!" He took a step forward. Bloodwasp retreated back a step out of instinctual fear. Her eyes became innocent, and she found herself stepping towards Ironhide for protection.

"Give us the Matrix, Megatron," Ironhide's cannons cocked, ready to fire. "Or we'll take it from you."

"_You talk as if she's one of you,_" Megatron smiled evilly. "_Like she's your pet. Have you forgotten who you are, Bloodwasp?_" He took another step forward. Bloodwasp shuttered.

"No, my Lord…" She replied, mechanically.

"Tracks," Ironhide whispered, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"_That's a good girl. Now come here._" Megatron wagged his finger, gesturing for Bloodwasp to step out from behind Ironhide's protection.

"Give us… Give us that Matrix…" She spoke cautiously.

"_Are you defying me_?" Megatron growled. Ironhide held an arm up in front of Bloodwasp and held her in a protective embrace.

"I believe she is," Ironhide replied, his voice cocky. "Now are you going to cough up that Matrix or am I going to have to force it out of you?" His weapon hummed, and began to glow blue.

"_I would usually accept such a pathetic challenge, but unfortunately for you, you insignificant little worm, my master is the one who wields the Matrix, not I,_" Ironhide's face turned angrier at the insult. "_You may confront him, and with that, I insist you try._" He chuckled evilly and transformed, hovering briefly before Bloodwasp and Ironhide.

In that moment, time seemed to stop. Bloodwasp was dreaming again.

She thought back to the forest, but the setting was from a different point of view: one that witnessed the death of Optimus Prime.

Optimus's eyes were a cold blue, and his hands gripped a sword that pierced through his chest. A shot rang out, and the metal around the wound in Optimus's chest glowed red with heat from the blast. Megatron's deep red eyes burned with satisfaction as Optimus fell slowly from his blade.

And she was in reality again.

Megatron's jet engine's exploded into flight, and without thinking, Bloodwasp grabbed the treads of the tank, hanging in flight with Megatron.

"Tracks!" Ironhide called out after her.

"_Let go, you little insect_!" Megatron snapped.

"You're the one that killed Optimus, aren't you?" She yelled over the hiss of Megatron's engines. She held onto the tank with one hand in a death-grip, and unsheathed her Energon Staff with the other. She drove the end of the Staff into Megatron's hull, and the shock sent them both crashing to the ground, a large scar in the earth where they fell. Megatron transformed, and Bloodwasp leapt at him. They fell, and Bloodwasp punched and kicked until Megatron lifted her by the back of her neck, holding her far enough away from him that she couldn't reach out to kick him.

"_Weak…_" Megatron half-snickered. He lifted Bloodwasp higher and threw her down, her face smashing against the rough dirt. She attempted to get back up, but Megatron's heavy foot pushed her back down. The treads on his feet rotated, grinding against Bloodwasp's metal skin.

"_Now, I have to return to my master, little girl,_" He leaned down so he could see the pain on Bloodwasp's face, all the while keeping his foot crushing onto her back. "_Too bad your Autobot friends didn't save you._"

Bloodwasp moaned, her fists digging into the dirt. Her sight faded, and she heard the metal clanging of Megatron transforming again. She didn't even hear the explosion of his engines before she fainted.

In the time she was knocked out, Bloodwasp dreamed again. But this time, it was a nightmare.

"I don't think there's anything more I can do," She heard Ratchet say. She tried to speak, but her mouth didn't even move. She could feel everything around her. The air was cool, and there was some sort of table that she was rested on. She could feel that she was Sidetrack. Ratchet's voice was still eligible, but it was faint. A new voice came into the room. The voice soothed Sidetrack. It was too familiar, and it cleared whatever pain she currently felt.

"Keep trying!" The voice was filled with agony now. The bearer of the sweet voice clearly cared about Sidetrack, and wanted desperately for her to open her eyes. A painful shock engulfed Sidetrack's body, and she felt numb. She wondered in her dark mind if she was dead. She didn't hear Ratchet anymore. But most of all, she wanted to hear the sweet voice again. She wanted this numbness to go away.

"Wake up," She heard a new voice. It wasn't soothing. But the pain was gone. In fact, she felt powerful. She opened her eyes. "You were abandoned," Barricade spoke. "Optimus Prime tried to have you deactivated, but I saved you."

And another sharp pain ruptured the nightmare. Her eyes jerked open.

"She's back online," Ratchet looked around. Bloodwasp looked up at all of the Autobots standing around her. Bumblebee was the first to step forward and hug her.

"I don't know what we would've…what I would've done…" He muttered. Bloodwasp smiled, returning Bumblebee's embrace.

"Where's Ironhide?" She asked.

"He's outside," Ratchet answered, with his back to the others. "He was worried. He found you on the ground, unconscious."

Bloodwasp blinked.

"Sparky!" She yelled, running outside. But Ironhide was nowhere. "Sparky!" She yelled again, louder than before. She ran back inside, in a panic.

"Ratchet!" She screamed. He quickly turned his head to look at Bloodwasp. "I think Ironhide went after Megatron by himself!"

"That fool!" Ratchet's eyes grew large.

"What should we do?" Bloodwasp held her hands over her mouth.

"I have to tell you something, Sidetrack," Ratchet spoke sternly, turning again to face the computer screen in front of him. The red blip that showed Megatron's location was still blinking. "Megatron isn't our threat now."

Bloodwasp's expression was one of inquiry.

"I'm sure you've heard of The Fallen?" Ratchet crossed his arms, still refusing to take his eyes away from the screen.

"There've been stories passed around. He was one of the first Decepticons." She answered, confident that that was the answer Ratchet would have expected.

"He was the first Decepticon," He corrected. "Everything Megatron knows and has passed to his minions, he learned from The Fallen. There is nothing that you can do that he won't see coming." Ratchet's eyes were filled with worry.

Bloodwasp finally realized why she had agreed to become a Decepticon. It wasn't because Optimus wanted to deactivate her. It was because they were a threat. The Decepticons were a greater power.

And she wanted that power to overcome them.

"I'll save Sparky." She growled, not intending for Ratchet to hear.

"If anyone can last in a losing battle, it's Ironhide. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be in danger."

But Bloodwasp was already out the door, her engine humming angrily. She painted a picture in her mind of Megatron's pleading cries and The Fallen's look of pure shock as he realized how much he had underestimated the young girl that stood before him, holding the Matrix of Leadership in one hand and a glowing red Energon Staff in the other.

Back in reality, Bloodwasp planned her strategy.


End file.
